


Praises praises

by Vault_Emblem



Series: FE kink meme [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones
Genre: FE Kink Meme, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Praise Kink, Threesome - M/M/M, very very light
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:22:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vault_Emblem/pseuds/Vault_Emblem
Summary: Ephraim, Kyle and Forde have some fun.





	Praises praises

**Author's Note:**

> "Kyle has a praise kink (it can be with either Forde or Ephraim, bonus if it's with both)"
> 
> Disclaimer: I’ll just say it now so it doesn’t come up in the comments.  
> Yes, I use hyphens for dialogues and quotation marks for thoughts. Why? Because this is how we do in Italy, the country I’m from (actually there’s more freedom in Italy and more than one method to use this kind of punctuation but whatever).  
> This is the method I’ve learned and the one I’m used to, and I don’t think I’ll even change it.  
> Please, I beg you, stop pointing it out, it’s starting to get really annoying, especially when that’s the only thing people comment about.

They’ve discovered it just by chance, and only thanks to their intuition Forde and Ephraim understood something about Kyle: he responds very well to praises.

It doesn’t happen in every kind of situation though – or maybe it does but he’s just good at hiding it – but under the sheets they can see how he shivers, how he moans when they tell him how good he’s being.

Of course they take advantage of this, always respecting his boundaries though; after all this has to be fun for all three of them, or there would be no point in being together.

 

It’s a quiet night, something that they’ve come to appreciate with time.

It is also true that these are the times in which one must be most careful if they don’t want to be taken by surprise by an eventual enemy, but this is a time of peace, and even Kyle feels relaxed.

It’s not going to last long, so of course Ephraim and Forde has decided to take advantage of this rare occurrence.

 

The room would be completely submersed in darkness if only for the dim light of a candle, but they’re used to it; most of their encounters happen this way.

They were used to cramped spaces, but Ephraim’s regal bed is more than enough for the three of them.

 

 

They’re taking their time today. There’s no rush.

Clothes come off slowly. Soft kisses are exchanged between the three.

 

Kyle towers over Forde, rubbing his hand along the other’s thigh while with the other he stretches him open.

Even with the dim light Forde can see him, and oh the sweet faces he’s making. He knows that it’s because of Ephraim, who’s behind Kyle and is preparing him the same way he’s preparing Forde, and even if he would love to see that – Ephraim fingers disappearing inside Kyle, stretching him open for them – he can’t deny that this side is good too.

 

He takes Kyle’s face between his hands and he drags him down for a kiss.

This would be already enough to make them lose their minds but the night is young and it would be a shame to waste it so soon.

 

He pulls away just for a moment to mutter:

\- You look so beautiful, Kyle -.

The other’s moan gets lost in the kiss, as Forde presses his lips against him again. With one hand he starts to pet Kyle’s hair while the other’s still inside him with his fingers.

His thumb presses against his prostrate and Forde bucks his hips in surprise, craving more of that contact. Kyle, as obedient as even, keeps pressing the spot, earning Forde a few moans and whimpers.

 

\- He’s so good, isn’t he? -.

Ephraim’s voice is low, full of desire, and if Forde’s mouth wasn’t otherwise occupied he would’ve smirked at the way Kyle shivers.

Yeah, he’s being really good for them.

 

It really is a change of pace to see him like this; he’s usually so stern but well, if there’s something that Forde and Ephraim have learned is that he can be more… let’s say flexible, if he needs to be.

 

When Kyle enters Forde, the other arches his back, begging him to go faster. He can take it.

Of course Kyle doesn’t listen to him and he goes slow; no matter what Forde says, he was going to hurt if he went too fast and this isn’t what Kyle wants.

They’re both panting hard when Kyle is fully inside.

It takes a little bit more than anticipated for Forde to get used to the intrusion. Well, turns out that Kyle was right to go slow, but Forde has always been eager.

 

Kyle’s eyes shut closed and a moan escapes his lips. Ephraim must be doing something.

Exactly as Forde thinks that, he sees Ephraim’s hand gripping Kyle’s shoulder, using it as leverage to press himself inside the other.

He’s really a sight to behold, and Forde has all the intentions to let him know that.

 

\- You’re so pretty when Ephraim’s inside you, you know that? -, he says, - It’s unfair -.

He doesn’t know if Kyle moans because of that or because Ephraim’s just decided that was a good moment to almost pull away before snapping his hips forward again, but he’s gonna decide that it was for both.

 

The force of Ephraim movements – he never was one to hold back in this kind of situations – is enough to move Kyle as well.

They quickly settle into a rhythm which only amplifies their pleasure.

Forde tries to go along with them but he soon finds himself overwhelmed and he can only stay passive as Kyle fucks the brains out of him.

 

\- Right there, right there -, he moans, encouraging Kyle to keep going. It’s so good.

He can hear Ephraim’s voice moaning their names. It looks like they’re all enjoying this.

Forde smirks. Maybe he and Ephraim can have some additional fun with this.

 

\- You’re being so good for us -, and just with that he can feel Kyle shivering against him, but he adds, - Isn’t that right, Ephraim? -.

\- He’s being very good -, Ephraim purrs, understanding what Forde wants to do, and then he leans down until he can whispers on Kyle’s ear, - I love having you like this, you know? You always take me so well. It’s like you were born for it -.

Kyle doesn’t seem to have the energy to say anything but the others can see the effect those words are having on him.

 

Now that Forde thinks about it, he’s never drawn this particular expression Kyle’s wearing right now.

That would be something fun to sketch, but he doubts Kyle would take that well; he gets very embarrassed about it and, as much as Forde likes to tease him, he doesn’t want to make him uncomfortable.

 

\- You feel so good inside me -, Forde moans then, seeing that Kyle’s barely keeping it together, - When you move, filling me up -.

\- You always do what we ask -, Ephraim adds, and he looks close too, - So obedient -.

Forde brings his hand to his cock, feeling close as well. On one hand it’s a shame that it’s all ending so soon but on the other he needs to come. He can’t wait anymore, and so can’t the others.

 

Kyle bites back a moan as he comes, spilling his seed inside Forde, who jumps at the sensation.

He still keeps moving but only because Ephraim’s still pounding inside him, even now that he’s oversensitive.

\- Almost there -, Ephraim mutters, kissing the back of his head in response of a sob he lets escape from his lips.

 

He leans down even more, pressing Kyle between his two lovers, so that he’s able to kiss Forde.

 

Forde is the second to come, his last moan lost in the kiss with Ephraim.

After Ephraim pulls away, Forde kisses Kyle again in an attempt to distract him until the other is done. It seems to work well but he can still hear some moans coming out of Kyle as Ephraim keeps pushing with all his strength.

 

His movements have become frantic and his voice is getting louder, a sign that he’s close, and in fact it doesn’t take long for him to come as well.

He stays there for a moment, catching his breath, then he slowly pulls out. Kyle jumps slightly at that sudden loss, making Ephraim chuckle.

 

 

When Kyle pulls out as well he collapses beside Forde, closing his eyes and catching his breath as well.

He’s immediately peppered with tiny kisses by Forde – he’s always been affectionate – as Ephraim settles behind him, hugging his waist and kissing his shoulder.

\- How are you? -, Ephraim asks, his tone casual, even though it’s possible to pick up a note of concern.

\- Tired -, Kyle replies, as blunt as ever, but then he adds, - But good -.

 

\- You know I meant it when you said you’re good, right? -, Forde asks then, just to tease him, and of course Kyle gets flustered.

He opens his eyes and he glares at Forde.

\- There’s no need to say… -, he tries to reply but Ephraim interrupts him.

\- He’s right, Kyle. You are very good -, he adds, making Kyle groan.

\- You two will be the death of me -, Kyle mumbles, much to the others’ amusement.

 

\- All right, all right, that’s enough -, Ephraim says then, - How about we take the best bath ever tomorrow morning and you forgive us? -.

Kyle pretends to think about it, then he replies:

\- Sounds good -.

He sounds pretty worn out, and well the others are feeling pretty tired as well so they settle on the bed, not bothering to clean up anything – they’ll think about it the next day.

That will surely earn them at least a scolding from Kyle but for now he doesn’t say anything, pressed between his two lovers.

 

They’re infuriating sometimes and they love way too much to tease him – they say they only do the right amount of teasing but Kyle disagrees completely – but in the end he has to admit that they make it worth it.

He wouldn’t stick with them otherwise.


End file.
